


Apologies

by cfo_absolute



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, So much angst, like there's fluff at the end but mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have some making up to do..





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before tonight's epsiode aired, but that obviously didn't happen. Also, this has a very limited amount of editing so I apologize in advance for any errors you find.

“If you stare any harder you're gonna burn holes into the back of her head.”

 

Waverly’s gaze snapped away from Nicole to the new voice beside her. “Wynonna! Oh, I- I didn't see you come in.” She says as her sister drops unceremoniously into the chair beside her. 

 

“Well yeah.” Wynonna scoffs. “Because you were too busy giving the death glare to ol’ Haught Pants over there. What's up?”

 

“Nothing.” Waverly quickly lies. It's not nothing. She's mad. She's mad at Nicole, mad at herself, at everything. “It's nothing.”

 

“Waves…”

 

Waverly doesn't want to respond. She doesn't want to be truthful. She doesn't want her sister to know how selfish she is. 

 

“Babygirl, talk to me.”

 

But the floodgates are about to open.

 

“Nicole and I fought last night.” Waverly whispers. 

 

Wynonna cocks her head to the side. “Is that why you came home at 3 AM?”

 

Waverly nods. “She lied to me about my test results. She said she was just trying to protect me, but...”

 

“Okay, wait.” Wynonna takes a moment to sit up properly in the chair. Which is easier said than done considering the amount of extra… person she's carrying around these days. “First off, that woman would do anything to protect you. Including almost shoot me. Which I realize is maybe not the best example, but my point is that we don’t always make the best decisions when it comes to the people we love.” Wynonna fiddles with one of her rings for a moment because oh boy, is that true. “We all makes mistakes, Waves. I think you should talk to her. It’s like, impossible for you guys to stay mad at each other.”

 

Before Waverly can thank her sister for setting her straight Nicole is standing from her desk and walking over to them. 

 

“Nicole. Hi.”

 

The smile Nicole gives in response tight and hesitant. “Hey, um…” Nicole's eyes flicker to Wynonna questioningly. 

 

“Just pretend I'm not here.” Wynonna tries to stand up to leave, but decides it's not worth the effort. She grabs a case file from the table to cover her face instead. 

 

“Okay…” Nicole turns her attention back to Waverly who's staring up at her with wide, fearful eyes. Nicole had instantly regretted letting Waverly leave the night before, but she felt downright remorseful now. “Um, Waverly, I know we didn't exactly leave things in the best place last night, but I was wondering if you would consider coming over tonight. So we can, ya know, talk.”

 

Waverly isn’t quite sure how to respond.

 

“I’ll make hot and sour soup.” Nicole adds with a smile. It’s bashful with her dimples just peeking through on her cheeks. “I’ll even get some peanut butter.”

 

And Waverly can feel herself melt, despite her anger. “I’d like that.”

 

Wynonna somehow manages to hold back any commentary until Nicole leaves the room, but as soon as she does Wynonna immediately pretends to wretch. Which she immediately regrets because the action causes some very real nausea. Instant karma. “Okay, I was joking before, but it really impossible for you guys to stay mad at each other, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s kinda like trying to stay mad at a puppy. She's just cute.” Waverly responds with a lovesick smile. 

 

And nothing about Wynonna’s wrenching is fake this time.

 

*******

 

“Nicole?” Waverly peeks into the apartment, easing the door open. “You know, You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked.”

 

Nicole looks up at her from the kitchen. “The only things I'm really worried about in this town wouldn’t be fazed by a deadbolt, so…” 

 

Waverly smiles sheepishly. “Good point.” She feels stuck. Part of her is still angry. Part of her wants to be in Nicole's arms. Part of her feels guilty for walking out the night before. She shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack by the door. “Do you need help with anything?”

 

“Wanna come open this wine?”

 

Waverly walks to the kitchen, her heeled boots clicking across the tile as she walks. She digs through a drawer looking for the corkscrew. “Are we gonna talk?”

 

“Do you want to eat first?”   
  


“Not really.”

 

Nicole sets the spoon she was using to stir down slowly. She takes her time placing a lid over the steaming pot and turning the burner down. She’d known this was coming. It was the reason she’d invited Waverly over in the first place. “Right… um…” Nicole had rehearsed the words a hundred times over the course of the day, but it didn’t make saying them now any easier. 

 

“I fucked up, Waves. I really did.”

 

Waverly lets out a snort as if to say  _ No shit. _

 

Nicole chooses to ignore it. “I know what I did was so many different kinds of wrong. I violated your trust and your privacy, but you have to know that I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I- I just-”

 

“Lied to me.” Waverly finishes. “You lied to me, Nicole.” Her words sound harsher than she means them to. Even though Waverly finds that in this moment, standing next to an incredibly heartbroken and remorseful sounding Sheriff's Deputy, she’s not angry anymore. She’s hurt. “And you tried to control me.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to-”

 

“Yes, you were.” Waverly cuts Nicole off in a low voice. “Whether it was a conscious decision or not.”

 

Nicole’s shoulders sag. “I was trying to protect you.” She’s said those words so many times over the past twenty four hours that they’re starting to sound hollow, even in her own ears. 

 

“And you did the opposite.” Waverly knows she’s being harsh, but she needs Nicole to get it. With a sigh she turns to face Nicole, arms crossing over her chest.  “I could have chickened out and decided not to open the results, decided I was better off not knowing. But Nic, that was  _ my _ choice. And you took that away from me.” By the tears shining in Nicole’s eyes Waverly can tell that her words are hitting their mark. “All my life I’ve had people try to make decisions for me. I didn’t think that was be something I’d have to face with you too.”

 

Nicole is at a loss for words. “Waverly, I’m sorry. I would never…”

 

“I know.”

 

“If I could take it back, I would.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met and I am so sorry if I made you feel like anything less than that.” Nicole takes a chance and reaches out for Waverly’s hand. She sighs a tiny breath of relief when Waverly doesn’t pull away. “You are more than capable of making your own decisions.”

 

As much as the pettiness in Waverly wants to stay angry, to stay hurt, to punish Nicole just a little more, she just can’t. Not when Nicole is looking down at her with those big, doe eyes filled with regret and apology and adoration and… love?

 

“Next time you want to protect me, just talk to me, okay?”

 

Nicole has never agreed to something so quickly. “Promise. Waves, I am so sorry.”

 

Stepping closer, Waverly pulls Nicole’s arms around her waist. “You can stop apologizing now.” She pushes up on her toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “I do have a question though.”

 

“Anything.”

 

Waverly chews her bottom lip for a moment. “Back at the bar, before I walked out, you said something and I just-”

 

When she’s cut off by warm lips on her own, Waverly lets out a squeak of surprise.

 

Nicole rests her forehead on Waverly’s, pulling their bodies closer together. “I meant it when I said that I love you.”

 

Waverly’s become familiar with the flood of emotions she feels with Nicole. She’s come to expect the warmth that spreads from Nicole’s touch, the butterflies fluttering, the blush that rises with every dimpled smile. But  _ this _ … This is different. Hearing those three little words come from Nicole’s lips feels like having the floor drop out from under her. It feels like the first sip of hot coffee on a cold morning. It feels like electricity sparking through her entire body with a relentless current. It’s perfect and it leaves Waverly breathless. 

 

“Good.” Waverly sucks in a breath because Nicole is looking at her like she’s every single star in the sky and Waverly may actually pass out. “Because I love you too.”

 

“Yeah?” Nicole lets out a laugh that sounds suspiciously like a sob. 

 

Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s hair and pulls her down for a single, soft kiss. “How could I not?”

 

The feeling that coils in Nicole’s stomach is like nothing she’s ever felt before. “Would you be up for skipping dinner?”

 

Waverly laughs as she gently shoves Nicole away. Nicole can’t help but grin like an idiot. “No way. I’m starving. And you better have remembered to get peanut butter.”

 

Nicole is vaguely aware of the ache settling in her cheeks as she turns away to open the cabinet. “Like I could ever forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Wayhaught.. What do y'all think??


End file.
